Boats and Birds
by iPodInsanity
Summary: This was written in roughly half an hour, and is EXTREMELY fluffy. I can't write anything except freaking sugar-coated cotton candy! I hope you're alright with that. Oh well. I think it's OOC, maybe I'm wrong, but it's how I imagine they would be - sweet and loving and caring. Wehhhhhh. Reviews are appreciated, though not required. I hope you enjoy this! Nothing bad, just slash.


Disclaimer: The song _Boats and Birds_ belongs to **Gregory and the Hawk**, and _The Avengers_ belongs to **Marvel**. Although, I hope you didn't think I owned this. I'm just a teenage girl. :P

* * *

"Tell me! I might have to put off our Midgaurdian marriage if you don't tell me,"

"Hey, hey, no need to put it off. Just trust me! C'mon, babe, you trust me?"

"No, not always. I don't want the first song we officially dance to being some wrapping paper rubbish." Tony snickered at his fiancé's use of the word.

"Loki, it's 'rap,' not wrapping paper. I-"  
"Still rubbish!" Loki accepted the hand grabbing at his own. Tony ran a thumb soothingly over the back of said hand.

"Don't worry, it's not rap. I'd never stoop _that _low. Now, come on, I'm hungry. Pasta?"

"Sounds fun," Loki and Tony had fallen into a habit of trying to make new foods for dinner, hoping to earn some new recipes for when they marry. Only some have actually tasted relatively nice, but you "don't know how it tastes until you try it," as Tony says, so keep trying they will.

~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~

They'd said their vows, had a romantic kiss at which 'aww's and claps were had, and now they were at the reception. Loki had barely eaten any 'real' food, having been fed three large pieces of cake by Tony until he stated he was,"So full he could explode sprinkles!" as their flower girl, Natasha and Clint's daughter, Nova, had so perfectly stated. But it was time for the first dance, the dance to which Tony had chosen the song, the song Loki had no idea about.

"It's time. Has it been bugging you?" Tony pulled his newly-wed husband to the dance floor.  
"Horribly," The god smiled softly and gently ran a hand down his husband's face. His superhero grasped the hand on his face with one hand, and the one at his side grabbed the one across from him.

"I'll admit, it's incredibly cheesy and _could_ be considered girly, through certain eyes," Getting into a more appropriate dance position, Tony prepared to lead, smiling a small smile.

The song started, and as the first note reached Loki's ears, he audibly gasped. His eyes ran across both of Tony's, a disbelieving smile spreading across his face. Tears started their forming as Tony led them around the floor.

_**If you be my star, I'll be your sky**_  
_**You can hide underneath me and come out at night**_

It was the first song Loki had ever heard on Midgard, and was his favorite he'd heard so far. It was also, surprisingly, the first time Tony had went in for a kiss. Dancing around, Loki leaned in for a kiss, allowing both dancers to reminisce in the past, and look forward to a fantastic future together.

**_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_**  
**_ I live to let you shine_**  
**_ I live to let you shine_**

**_ And you can sky-rocket away from me_**  
**_ And never come back if you find another galaxy_**  
**_ Far from here with more room to fly_**  
**_ Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_**

**_ If you be my boat_**  
**_ I'll be your sea_**  
**_ The depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_**  
**_ Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze_**  
**_ I live to make you free_**  
**_ I live to make you free_**  
**_ But you can set sail to the west if you want to_**  
**_ And past the horizon till I can't even see you_**  
**_ Far from here where the beaches are wide_**  
**_ Just leave me your wake to remember you by_**

**_ If you'll be my star_**  
**_ I'll be your sky_**  
**_ You can hide underneath me and come out at night_**  
**_ When I turn jet black and you show off your light_**  
**_ I live to let you shine_**  
**_ I live to let you shine_**

**_ But you can sky-rocket away from me_**  
**_ And never come back if you find another galaxy_**  
**_ Far from here with more room to fly_**  
**_ Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_**  
**_ Stardust to remember you by_**


End file.
